The Mysterious & Wild Idols
by CelestialSlayer
Summary: *Set after episode 20 of the anime* Kirari was rather upset about her encounter with Fubuki-san when she met them.They were obviously idols seeing as they calmly strolled through two different large crowds of fans and journalists.Hiroto who found her admiring them grabbed her hand and led her to the two idols with a smirk.What happened then you may be wondering? read to find out!


I wrote lyrics into this, don't sue me and don't go crazy about it. Just let me know if this is a problem with these songs.

-Shatter Me

-Secrets

The wattpad version of this is better because of the fact it has videos to help give a better image of what these two perform like.

Anyways! Please enjoy!

[The Mysterious Wild Idols]

{No POV}

Kirari was upset.

It wasn't something she was proud of feeling at the moment because for one she wanted to enjoy her progress as an Idol.

So she sat down at a bench near the building in disguise and observed the people on the streets as she favored doing when she needed a pick me up.

Naa-san at her side brought her out of her daydreaming state and called her attention to the scene now happening outside of the building.

Two Idols coming out of the building immediately calling attention to themselves. One was only the slightest bit taller than Kirari and was a girl the other standing at a tall height and a boy.

The boy had wild seemingly untamable hair as well as a wild look to match. Black high tops with black rip skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt reading "Rock n' Roll" with a white leather jacket. His hair a vibrant black color and his eyes brown.

The girl on the off hand had an air of mystery to her. Her expression calm and collected. Her eyes a beautiful gold color Kirari had never seen before and her hair a gorgeous shade of Purple. Obviously died as her eyebrows were a pure jet black in color. Her outfit was a gorgeous pair of black skinny jeans that showed her well endowed curves and a simple thin sweater in a gorgeous shade of white that read "Music Is Life" and an amethyst necklace around her neck. Her smile sweet but cold and confident. Her nails painted black on both finger nails and toe nails. Her shoes being indigo blue boots. Her hair was left loose and obviously natural as it swayed around her hips as she walked. Her purse was blue to match with the boots and at her side an adorable husky puppy walked with her.

"Ah! You've managed to finally see some of our senpais in the Idol World, huh?" Kirari heard Hiroto say to her.

"Senpais?" Kirari questioned.

Hiroto smiled.

"Those two are Idols too obviously. They've been idols for about 4 years now. They were actually mentors to Seiji and I when we first started out. They were a duo together once but after a scandal broke out when they admitted to the media that they've never dated each other after a whole year they disbanded and broke off into solo idols." Hiroto explained with a smile before he noticed the two he was talking about were looking at them from inside the building.

"Let's go Idiot!" Hiroto said dragging Kirari into the building making her heart race.

When they got inside they approached the two idols that were sitting calmly on a couch in the reception area.

"Hiroto-kun?" Questioned the female with a small gentle smile.

"Hiro-kun! How ya been? How's Seiji? Who's this little cutie with you?" The guy said.

The female sighed and laughed it off.

"Josuke, calm yourself, How are you Seiji-kun doing Hiroto-kun? This girl beside you is Tsukishima Kirari-chan right?" The girl said warmly but far more calm and collected than the guy.

Josuke frowned and answered the female.

"No fun, Yuka! And really? Kirari-chan? I've heard your music but I haven't been able to watch or see anything visual with my new CD coming out." Said the guy.

Yuka smiled and laughed at him before cutting him off.

"It's nice to meet you Kirari-chan, my name is Esumi Yuka, and this bumbling idiot is Asato Josuke." Said Yuka calmly in tnroduction.

Kirari grew excited until she remembered the conversation with Yuka as Hiroto answered the two. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Yuka.

Yuka smiled.

"Excuse me, Josuke? Hiroto-kun? Can I have a moment alone with Kirari-chan?" Yuka asked.

The boys nodded confused and headed to the vending machines running to Seiji, Kumoi-san and Munishira-san there.

"Kirari-chan?" Yuka called Kirari's attention.

Kirari looked at the older Idol to see her patting the seat next to her. So Kirari sat down.

"You've met Fubuki-chan haven't you?" The girl asked.

Kirari nodded looking down at her lap.

"I once met someone like her, my own rival at the Nojo Awards when I started out. Her name is Koyama Chiharu. She once said to me that she didn't see what made me special as an Idol. Frankly, I didn't use to see it back then myself so I was pretty upset." Yuka admitted.

Kirari looked up and saw her elder smiling.

"What did you do after that Yuka-san?" Asked Kirari.

Yuka smiled and placed her hand delicately and elegantly on Kirari's shoulder.

"I worked hard, gave my best, and when the time came that I was meant to figure it out I did. I'm not a very readable person as you can tell, i'm like a 32-sided die. I have so many different sides to me it's impossible to predict what exactly i'll do next. But one constant is that I always do whatever I have the ability to do in order to be the best me. You're your own person Kirari-chan. You have a very long road ahead of you, but i'm confident you can reac the tip top. And when you get there, I want us to be able to perform together. I'm the moon in the night sky, Josuke is the sun, Hiroto is a raging ocean, Seiji is a wild fire, Kumoi-san is a freezing blizzard, Fubuki is a blooming rose, so who are you Kirari? Think about it carefully and don't rush it. One competition with an idol of a rival company isn't that big of a deal. It's not the battle but the war itself that is important." Said Yuka to Kirari.

Kirari processed all the information she had been given and smiled.

"Yuka-san?" Asked Kirari.

"Yes Kirari-chan?" Responded Yuka.

"How come you and Josuke-kun fit together so well if you're the moon and he's the sun?" Asked Kirari confused.

Yuka blushed as she thought but shook it off with a laugh and patted Kirari's head affectionately as she stood.

"Because, Kirari, He's my boyfriend and fiancee... But that'll stay our little secret for now." Yuka answered.

"Yuka-chan! We're live in 30 minutes!" Announced a producer Kirari recognized as the one from "Music Stage!"

"Hai." Answered Yuka.

"Come on Josuke! We're starting the live in 30 minutes!" Yuka called to Josuke.

"Coming!" Josuke said before leaving the group he had been talking with.

Kirari walked to the group and smiled.

"Feeling better now Kirari-chan?" Asked Seiji.

Kirari beamed and nodded.

"Good. This actually is a good opportunity to see how Top Idols perform, Kirari, SHIPS." Said the Director.

"We get to see them perform Live?!" Questioned the trio.

Kumoi-san nodded and they headed to the studio and got into the audience in disguise.

-After a while-

"And now! Let's welcome Top Idols Esumi Yuka-san and Asato Josuke-san! Today, they'll be competing for the number one sales spots in the Japan Music Top Charts on a National Level!" The host introduced.

"Ohayou Mina! Great to be here again!" Josuke said excitable.

Yuka smiled the same smile she had given outside.

"Ohayou Mina-san! Pleasure to be here!" She greeted.

"Now as I understand it, Yuka-san's new song is called "Shatter Me" and Josuke-san's new song is called "Secrets" right?" The host asked.

They both gave their obviously trademark smile and confirmed.

"Now as I am Informed, you two write all your own songs yourselves correct?" The host asked.

The two idols confirmed again.

"My next question would be for Yuka-chan, What exactly inspired this song?I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say that this song along with all the others in this new CD are a stark contrast to those of your previous CD which you had labeled as "Unwritten, Undefined", while this one has been titled "Shatter"."Asked the host.

Yuka smiled her smile and laughed a little.

"If I had to say, I wrote this song quite some time ago but I never had the courage to release it or any of my other songs that are in this CD until now. I worried a lot about my fans not liking this side of me. But now, I want to show my fans that no matter how dark things get there's always a light shining at the end." Yuka said.

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Yuka-chan has always been a rather mysetrious artist each CD shows a different side of her nobody has seen. And her performances... Well, you'll see soon enough." Kumoi-san said.

"Now Josuke, same thing goes for your album. You always sing about this mystery girl you refuse to tell us more about, but in this one you not only song about her but both of you together and even you yourself like in the song you're performing for us tonight "Secrets". What inspired you to write this and all your other songs in this album you've titled, "Breakthrough"?" Asked the host to Josuke.

Josuke smiled and answered.

"Well, frankly, I feel like I owe it to my fans to give them all I have since this is my last CD before I retire as an Idol as you know, I love all my fans and I want them to see, hear and feel everything that's in my heart." Josuke answered.

The host smiled as the crowd went wild.

"Alright then! Let's go ahead and start with our live concert with the performance of Yuka-sans new song "Shatter Me"!" Announced the host as Josuke stepped off to the side patiently.

As the music began Kirari couldn't help but be amazed as Yuka suddenly ripped away the dress on her body revealing the most unbelievable outfit she'd seen on the older girl yet.

"I pirouette in the dark

I see the stars through me

Tired mechanical heart

Beats til the song disappears"

As she sang she danced bringing the song to life.

"Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me

So cut me from the line

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

As she continues she suddenly pulls out a Violin and began to play it as she sang.

"Shatter me!"

"Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

She continued to dance as she performed bringing the song so alive it kept the audience frozen in adoration and enjoyment including Kirari and SHIPS.

"If only the clockworks could speak

I wouldn't be so alone

We burn every magnet and spring

And spiral into the unknown"

She then did a move that surprised all of them. She did a triple pirouette and a plie as the dance went on not even breaking a sweat.

"Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me"

"So cut me from the line

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

She began to then reach the end still shocking everyone at every turn

"Shatter me!"

"Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

"If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same

The world is spinning but only in gray

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same

The world is spinning but only in gray"

As the song was about to fully die down she put down the violin and did a final move neither were expecting that was both graceful and elegant.

"Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me"

"So cut me from the line

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

"Shatter me!"

"Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

She finished with a split.

She got back up with a brilliant smile and the crowd went wild with even Josuke joining in.

"Sugoi~~" Seiji and Kirari said.

"I don't think we'll be at their level any time real soon but if we all work hard enough someday we definitely could." Said Hiroto in awe at the display of the top idol they had just seen perform.

The others nodded and then they all went silent as Josuke was brought on.

[He dances like Ross Lynch did in Austin Ally in this]

"I need another story"

"Something to get off my chest"

"My life gets kinda boring"

"Need something that I can confess"

"Til' all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so"

"Tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

"This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

"My God, amazing how we got this far

It's like we're chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny big black cars"

"And everyday I see the news

All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises

Just write it into an album

Send it straight to gold

I don't really like my flow, no, so"

"Tell me what you want to hear

Something that are like those years

Sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

"This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

"Oh, got no reason, got no shame

Got no family I can't blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'mma tell you everything"

"So tell me what you want to hear

Something that'll light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

"This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics never jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that delight those ears

Sick of all the insincere"

"I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

"This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

"All my secrets away, all my secrets away"

He finished with a backflip landing on a split and standing right back up gracefully making the crowd go wild.

"Josuke-san's really going to retire Director?" Questioned Seiji.

The Director smiled.

"Yeah. His girlfriend finally said yes. He and his girlfriend are going to be getting married soon enough and settling down somewhere peacefully. His girlfriend however is still working for another 2 years because of her employment contract." The director finally answered once they were all in the company car.

"Really?! Who's Josuke-san's girlfriend?" Asked Hiroto.

Kumoi-san smiled.

"You already know her. It's Yuka-chan." She said rather seriously.

"EH?!" Answered SHIPS to that.

"I'm glad Yuka-san and Josuke-san are happy together! Meeting them and seeing them perform has given me hope that while Idol Work is very difficult you can meet great people and make lifelong friends and even a lifelong partner!" Said Kirari blissfully still reeling in the excitement and adrenaline of the concert.

The others smiled.

"Oh yeah! Josuke asked on behalf of both of them that you three perform a song together at their wedding reception. A song they've been working on until now ever since 2 years ago." The Director said.

"What kind of song?" Asked Hiroto.

"A love song!" Answered the director as he reeled in amazement at the music he was looking at.

The director handed them copies.

"You three will have to arrange time to meet all three of you together to practice the song. Here's your copies. The wedding is in 1 week and we'll be heading to Hawaii for it since that's where they first met. I hope your english is good!" Said the Director.

"EH?!?!?!?!" Asked the flushed red teens in the back seats.

~Fin~


End file.
